


The Angel

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: You aren't allowed to leave your aunt's house.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at horror and other styles that don't depend on human interaction, so have this. Please give my your constructive criticism, but I have RSD, so please try to add a compliment in there.

You weren’t allowed out of your aunt’s house. It had been alright at first, it was big, and the rooms and creaking floorboards felt endless. But it’s been a year now, and your mum and dad still haven’t come back for you, and you still aren’t allowed into the gardens.

It’s summer again, and the trees are the same lush green as frogs, or maybe limes. The grass seems long and soft, and there’s a swing hanging from a tree right where you can see it from your window.

But what truly captures your gaze is the angel statue. It’s on a plinth overlooking a fountain, and it’s crying, hands covering its face. You’ve always wondered why it’s crying, maybe it’s far away from home like you.

The night is illuminated by a full moon, shining silver on the grounds. The leaves shimmer silk on each other, and it reminds you of a fairytale. Your aunt is asleep in her tower, so you pull on your shoes, and you sneak down the stairs. You quietly move through the house, towards the door. It’s unlocked, and you push it open with a soft creak.

The grass squishes down under your feet, and you feel an odd euphoria as you run to the patch you can see from your window.

The angel is even more majestic as you stand in front of it, watching the water spill from under its feet.

“Hi.” you murmur, moving close to the fountain, pressing your hand against the wet concrete. “Why are you crying? Are you away from your family, like me?”

Blink.

Was the angel always on the second level? You could have sworn it was on the top.

Blink.

It was getting closer, feet in the water on the bottom level, where it definitely wasn’t before. You stumble backwards.

Blink.

It's right in front of you now, face peeking from behind its hands, twisted into a snarl.

Blink.

The snarl is on full display, and her hand is wrapped around your wrist, tight and unmoving. You close your eyes and wait for the inevitable.

“I’m not crying.”

You scream.


End file.
